The first time
by Glasgow
Summary: Pour Sherlock le moment est venu d'appréhender de nouvelles choses, l'assistance de Lestrade est requise. Lestrade/Sherlock


Pour l'anectode au départ je voulais écrire un Sherlock/John et en réfléchissant c'est finalement devenu ceci XD J'adore le Sherlock/John, j'adore en lire mais je remarque que j'ai un mal fou à en écrire. Peut-être parce qu'au vu de leur relation dans la série je les imagine finalement davantage comme des amis, les meilleurs amis. Oui, alors que j'en lis, je sais c'est totalement contradictoire^^ Alors pour les autres fans désolée, mais je crois que décidément la présence de Lestrade avec l'un ou l'autre est définitivement pour moi le meilleur compromis ;)

Concernant cette petite fic, vous avez vu le rating, vous savez donc à quoi vous attendre XD

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Lestrade rentra chez lui le cœur léger. Une enquête bouclée le matin même – et sans l'aide d'un certain détective privé consultant s'il vous plaît – et une avancée significative dans la paperasse qui encombrait son bureau. Bref, une bonne journée en somme. Il entendait bien qu'il en soit de même pour sa soirée. Un temps il avait envisagé de sortir dans son bar favori avant de choisir finalement le calme et la solitude de son appartement. C'était aussi bien ainsi. Peut-être que s'il était motivé il sortirait ce week-end, samedi soir était l'idéal pour ramener un homme chez lui le temps de la nuit. Avec le temps, son célibat lui pesait de moins en moins mais un amant de temps en temps n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Comme elle était loin l'époque du mari idéal. Celui-ci s'était envolé, et avec lui tout espoir de fonder une famille modèle, en même temps que son épouse volage. Las il avait repris le mode de vie de sa jeunesse, celui-là même dont son père ne voulait alors pas entendre parler et que lui-même avait mis entre parenthèse dans l'espoir d'une vie normale. Inutile de se leurrer pourtant, il aimait les hommes et était bien plus épanoui à présent qu'il ne s'évertuait plus à se le cacher. Son divorce avait eu cela de positif au moins. La seule difficulté désormais était de dissimuler ce mode de vie à ses collègues, ses supérieurs. Rien d'évident là-dedans. Oh bien sûr officiellement la police britannique acceptait l'homosexualité, pratiquait même la discrimination positive. Mais pour cela, et il avait assez de collègues gays qui s'assumaient pour le savoir, il fallait accepter les regards curieux, les murmures moqueurs… Très peu pour lui. Ce qui se passait dans sa chambre à coucher restait dans sa chambre à coucher, ça devait demeurer ainsi. Il soupçonnait bien Sherlock de se douter de quelque chose, le contraire eut été étonnant, mais celui-ci était discret pour ce qui ne servait pas ses propres intérêts.

Se rendant dans la cuisine, il prit une bouteille de bière dans le réfrigérateur, grignota quelques grains de raisin de la coupe à fruits qui trônait sur le plan de travail, une petite attention de sa femme de ménage à n'en pas douter. Puis il se dirigea vers la chambre pour se changer. Mais arrivant dans la pièce, il se figea devant le spectacle incongru qui s'offrait à lui.

Ok, Sherlock dans son appartement c'était loin d'être une première. Retrouver ce même Sherlock sur son lit arrivait également parfais, le jeune homme ayant pris au fil du temps l'habitude, sans prévenir évidemment, de venir passer la nuit ici lorsque John ramenait une conquête à Baker Street. Ce qui était nouveau en revanche c'était la présente nudité du détective.

Dénué dans la moindre pudeur, le jeune homme était effectivement alangui au milieu du matelas dans une pose des plus suggestives, sa peau pâle ressortant si bien dans cette pièce où tout était si sombre.

« Sherlock ?

- Lestrade, j'ai besoin de votre assistance.

- Nu ?

- Bravo, quel sens de l'observation », railla le cadet, toujours parfaitement immobile.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, l'aîné se força à détourner le regard. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, ce corps fin, cette position de soumission, lui plaisait particulièrement or il s'était toujours refusé à considérer Holmes comme un fantasme. Aussi sensible à son charme juvénile soit-il, il avait bien trop de respect pour lui.

« Stop ! Ne te fous pas en plus de moi ! J'estime avoir supporté tes excentricités plus qu'à mon tour, mais là c'est trop. Tu rentres chez moi par effraction pour me parler de je ne sais quoi, soit. Mais la décence voudrait au moins que tu restes habillé. Où sont tes vêtements ?

- J'étais certain que vous réagiriez ainsi pour commencer, je les ai donc rangés là où vous ne pourrez pas le trouver.

- Pour commencer ? Non Sherlock, tu n'as rien à faire nu ici. Et ma réaction ne risque pas de changer. Rhabille-toi !

- Inutile de vous énerver ainsi, cela ne fera pas avancer les choses. Laissez-moi vous expliquer ce qui m'a mené ici et je suis certain que vous vous rangerez ensuite de mon côté.

- Sherlock… »

L'inspecteur était à deux doigts de quitter les lieux, même si une force invisible rendait l'opération plus difficile que prévue. Ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau, Sherlock avait toujours eu un pouvoir particulier sur lui.

« Lestrade ?

- D'accord vas-y. Mais fais vite !

- Je suis ici parce que je suis excité sexuellement et que je sais que vous pouvez m'aider à me débarrasser de cet… inconfort. »

Le policier, qui jusque-là avait lutté pour regarder ailleurs, ne put s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur le cadet, et plus particulièrement sur une partie de son anatomie qui ne semblait que renforcer ses propos. Son membre, s'il n'était pas pleinement érigé, témoignait tout de même d'une certaine forme d'excitation.

« Sherlock, je suis désolé mais je ne vous pas en quoi je pourrais…

- Laissez-moi finir. »

Greg laissa échapper un grognement. Que Sherlock ressente certaines envies il n'en doutait pas, mais il ne se sentait pas le besoin d'en savoir davantage sur les raisons de cet état. Pourtant, connaissant le détective il avait déjà compris qu'il n'y échapperait pas.

« En début de soirée John est entré avec Mycroft et tous deux se sont rendus dans sa chambre sans même se rendre compte de ma présence. »

Lestrade sursauta violemment. Décidément, ce soir il allait de surprise en surprise.

« John et Mycroft ?

- Vous l'ignoriez ? Ils ne sont pourtant pas discrets. Quel piètre détective vous faites ! Heureusement que vous pouvez compter sur mon assistance au quotidien.

- Je ne me mêle pas de la vie d'autrui c'est tout, se défendit le DI. John peut bien faire ce qu'il veut

- Tant qu'il est discret je pense comme vous. Le problème présent vient justement du fait que lorsqu'il est en compagnie de mon frère il oublie jusqu'à la plus élémentaire des discrétions. »

Cette fois c'est un sourire qui échappa à Lestrade. Il avait enfin compris de quoi il retournait. Le sociopathe en chef – ou perçu comme tel à tout le moins, lui avait là la preuve qu'il n'était pas aussi intouchable que tous les croyaient – venait d'être le témoin involontaire des ébats d'un couple et manifestement cela ne l'avait pas laissé de glace.

« Bref, depuis ma chambre j'ai pu les entendre faire… l'amour selon l'expression à la mode, dit le cadet avec une pointe de dégoût. Pour moi il pratiquait plus simplement le sexe, mais je suis apparemment le seul à être ainsi porté sur l'exactitude des choses. Ce n'est pas la première fois que mes oreilles sont parasitées par ce genre de bêtises, mais cette fois cela a eu un effet inattendu.

- Félicitations Sherlock, tu as atteint ta maturité sexuelle », se moqua gentiment l'aîné.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait échapper à ce discours, autant prendre le parti d'en rire. Cela sembla ne plaire que modérément à son interlocuteur, qui se renfrogna. Incongru étant donné autant sa position que sa mise.

« Oui, oui, très amusant, marmonna-t-il en se redressant finalement jusqu'à s'assoir. Je ne peux pas me vanter avoir votre expérience dans ce domaine. J'ai donc eu du mal à appréhender les symptômes.

- Les symptômes ? »

Prenant cette marque d'étonnement pour de la curiosité, Sherlock hocha vivement la tête avant de reprendre.

« Augmentation du rythme cardiaque, de la température corporelle, dilatation des pupilles, pulsations vasculaires localisées au niveau de la zone génitale ainsi qu'une érection de cette même zone. »

Bon sang, il n'y avait décidément qu'un Holmes pour parler en des termes aussi ronflants d'un phénomène physique parfaitement naturel.

« Tu sais que si j'utilisais la moitié seulement de ce vocabulaire quand je sors draguer je me prendrais veste sur veste.

- Je ne fonctionne pas comme vous.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et donc ? Parce que ces diverses réactions de ta part n'expliquent pas ce que tu fais ici, dans cette tenue.

- J'y arrive. Lorsque j'ai finalement compris qu'il s'agissait d'une excitation sexuelle, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur internet.

- Quelques recherches ? C'est pas vraiment comme ça que ça fonctionne. Il faut se laisser porter par ce genre d'envies. Des recherches… Ça casse toute spontanéité.

- J'ai préféré une étude scientifique de la chose. En théorie je sais ce qu'est le sexe mais ma réaction m'a poussé à creuser davantage le sujet.

- Et ?

- D'après ce que j'ai pu lire, la frustration que j'éprouve et qui va de paire avec cette excitation que je tente d'annihiler pourra disparaitre en pratiquant le coït. La raison de ma présence ici.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Tu viens, tu exiges et j'obtempère ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche !

- Oui bien sûr je pourrais y mettre les formes. Vous inviter à boire un verre, vous séduire, flirter avec vous et ensuite coucher avec vous, la suite logique. Mais tout ça ne serait rien d'autre qu'une perte de temps pour tous les deux.

- Ce serait plus appréciable de cette façon effectivement, si seulement j'étais… Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire croire que je pouvais être partant ?

- C'est vrai, vous vous évertuez à cacher le fait que je vous plais tout comme celui que vous êtes attiré par les hommes, souffla Sherlock d'un ton las. Bien sûr cela fonctionne sur les imbéciles de votre entourage, mais je ne suis pas l'un d'entre eux. Je sais à quoi m'en tenir.

- Sherlock…

- D'après mes recherches j'en ai déduis que le plus logique serait que vous soyez l'actif.

- Sherlock…

- Vous noterez l'effort de ma part, il n'est pas dans son habitude d'accepter de perdre le contrôle.

- Sherlock…

- Néanmoins pour la toute première fois j'ai la sensation d'avoir tout à gagner à vous faire confiance. A présent déshabillez-vous, ça facilitera grandement les choses.

- Ça suffit maintenant Sherlock ! s'écria l'aîné, pas peu fier d'être enfin capable de réagir comme il le fallait. Cesse de faire l'enfant ! Tu veux te faire sauter ? Eh bien tu assumes, comme nous tous. Paye un professionnel ou va draguer dans une boîte, mais arrête de m'imposer ta lubie ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles il quitta la pièce. Retournant dans la cuisine, il termina sa bière d'un trait avant de s'interroger sur la conduite à adopter. Un sms à John pour l'enjoindre de venir chercher son colocataire un peu trop envahissant ? Pas sûr que Watson reçoive le message étant donné ses activités au moment où Sherlock l'avait quitté. C'était aussi bien ainsi à la réflexion, le policier n'était pas certain de vouloir que quiconque apprenne ce qui venait de se passer. C'était suffisamment humiliant ainsi. Franchement, il méritait une médaille pour être parvenu à garder son sang froid, et ses vêtements parce que clairement la proposition du cadet était des plus tentantes. Trop tentante pour son propre bien. Sherlock était tellement égoïste de lui infliger cela. Il croyait sincèrement qu'ils allaient s'envoyer en l'air puis reprendre leur vie comme avant ? Lui en était probablement capable mais certainement pas Greg. Puisque celui-ci se savait pour l'instant incapable de s'attacher à qui que ce soit il préférait avoir affaire à des inconnus tant que c'était juste pour des plans culs. Avec Sherlock ce serait forcément différent, exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Il dut se retenir de jurer de voyant le détective marcher vers lui. Bon sang, il n'y avait que ce type pour déambuler nu dans un appartement qui n'était pas le sien sans sembler en éprouver la moindre gêne.

« Bon dieu Sherlock, va t'habiller ! Je peux comprendre que te découvrir humain dans ce domaine t'effraie, je veux bien en parler avec toi si ça peut t'aider mais va d'abord t'habiller.

- Après avoir parlé vous accepterez de coucher avec moi alors c'est une étape totalement inutile.

- Je ne coucherai pas avec toi. Ni ce soir, ni jamais.

- Pourquoi ? Je vous plais, vous ne pouvez pas le nier. J'ai vu plus d'une fois votre regard s'égarer sur moi.

- Tu es séduisant, c'est un fait. Mais ça ne change rien.

- Vous devez être frustré, il y a plusieurs semaines que vous n'avez pas eu de relation sexuelle.

- Comment diable peux-tu le savoir ?

- Je dois vraiment l'expliquer ? soupira le cadet avec lassitude. Vous devriez être au courant depuis le temps, je lis absolument tout sur votre visage. Quand vous copulez, le lendemain vous êtes tellement expressif que je m'étonne toujours d'être le seul à m'en rendre compte. Vous gardez un sourire stupide sur les lèvres toutes la journée et vous rosissez de façon absurde dès qu'un homme vous approche de trop près, moi le premier. »

Lestrade baissa les yeux, particulièrement gêné. Ainsi malgré tous ses efforts il ne parvenait à rien dissimuler au jeune homme, c'était terriblement frustrant. Et sa petite diatribe précédente ne lui apparaissait que plus idiote parce qu'il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'était pas parvenu non plus à cacher son envie présente que le reste.

« Vous me désirez Lestrade. Inutile de lutter pour y résister.

- Et après ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera ? Tu l'ignores peut-être mais moi je sais que si on fait ça tout sera différent entre nous. Je ne veux pas d'une relation sérieuse en ce moment, pas le temps de m'en occuper, pas envie de prendre le risque d'avoir le cœur brisé une nouvelle fois.

- Voilà qui est parfait, affirma Sherlock en s'approchant de lui d'une démarche féline. Vous m'imaginez, moi, dans une relation suivie ? »

Les deux hommes eurent le même petit rire devant l'incongruité de cette idée avant que le petit génie ne reprenne.

« J'imaginais plutôt quelques chose de purement sexuel. Et si ça me plaît nous pourrions même envisager de recommencer de temps en temps. Voyez cela comme un échange de bons procédés. Imaginez le temps que vous pourriez gagner à ne plus avoir besoin de vous rendre dans ces pubs à la recherche d'un amant. »

A présent que Sherlock était planté devant lui, bien trop près à son goût, son regard plongé dans le sien, Greg considéra ses propos avec un certain intérêt. C'est vrai que présenté de cette façon, une relation pourrait représenter des avantages non négligeables… Minute ! Il était vraiment en train d'envisager ça ? S'envoyez Sherlock pour répondre à une quelconque pulsion, présente autant d'un côté que de l'autre ? Il pouvait tout aussi bien vendre son âme au diable immédiatement.

« Oh je vous en prie. Ces réminiscences d'une pseudo morale judéo-chrétienne ne vous vont pas cher Lestrade. Assumez ! Vous croyez que mon frère s'est posé autant de questions avant de forniquer avec John ? Bien sûr que non. Il n'y a que vous pour essayer de garder tout sens commun dans un tel moment. Si moi, pour une fois, j'arrive à écouter mes désirs, à envisager vous laisser tout le contrôle une fois au lit, vous pouvez également, pour quelques instants, marcher à l'instinct. »

Il avait dit cela d'une traite tout en posant une main volontaire sur l'avant-bras de Greg. Celui-ci avait eu le plus grand mal à enregistrer toutes ces informations et s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à protester, mais Sherlock, bien décidé à ne pas lui en laisser l'occasion, s'empressa de le prendre en traître. Comblant les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore, il posa ses lèvres dans son cou. L'aîné laissa échapper un soupir sous le flot de sensations qui explosait en lui. Depuis le temps que cela couvait entre eux, avoir ce corps fin et dénudé contre lui n'apparaissait plus si incongru.

« Oh, et si vous vous inquiétez pour mon manque d'expérience, reprit Holmes en s'écartant légèrement, sachez que j'ai regardé quelques vidéos avant de venir. Si je n'ai qu'une vague idée des réactions provoquées lors de la pénétration, la technique en revanche est assez basique. Je me débrouillerai donc aussi bien qu'un autre. »

En parlant son ton était parfaitement égal, il reprit ensuite sa tâche avec application, ses mains enserrant la taille de son compagnon. Ainsi il n'avait pas le moindre doute quant à l'évolution des choses durant la soirée, nota Lestrade avec dépit. Comme s'il avait su dès le début qu'il aurait gain de cause. Ce qui était certainement le cas à la réflexion.

Si Sherlock avait laissé entendre qu'il était prêt à se soumettre, pour l'instant il se faisait pourtant un plaisir de tout diriger. Après avoir entraîné le policier dans la chambre et le forcé à s'allonger, voilà qu'il était installé à califourchon sur lui, s'employant à le déshabiller sans la moindre hésitation. Et Greg, qui avait tellement tenté de résister, se laissait faire, se contentant de profiter du spectacle. Il réalisa alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrasser. Peut-être parce qu'un tel geste démontrait davantage qu'une simple attraction physique. C'était aussi frustrant qu'excitant, n'empêche qu'à cette pensée le policier se faisait l'impression d'être une vulgaire pute.

« Lestrade, cessez de penser de cette façon, c'est agaçant. Si je parviens à me déconnecter vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à faire de même.

- Tu pourrais peut-être m'appeler par mon prénom à ce stade, tu ne crois pas ?

- Trop personnel. N'oubliez pas, juste du sexe. »

Ben voyons ! Cette réaction de la part du cadet ne fit que conforter Lestrade dans l'idée que tout ceci était une erreur. Pourtant cette fois il ne dit rien. Il n'avait plus vraiment les idées claires. Pas plus qu'il n'était certain de les retrouver un jour. Ce qui ne serait pas si mal après tout.

S'il refusait de songer à l'avenir, il n'en était pas de même concernant l'instant présent. C'était une mauvaise idée oui, mais puisqu'elle se présentait à lui autant en profiter, ainsi il n'aurait pas tout perdu. La proposition de Sherlock lui revint alors à l'esprit. Tout contrôler, hein ? Tentant. Et surtout ce serait une première depuis le début de l'étrange collaboration entre les deux hommes.

Repoussant Sherlock, qui se montra étonnamment peu farouche, il n'eut aucun mal à l'acculer sur le matelas, inversant les rôles. Le cadet eut un petit sourire satisfait qui démontrait que même s'il n'avait plus guère de liberté de mouvements, il se passait très exactement ce qu'il avait attendu. Greg décida de ne pas s'en offusquer, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Après tout c'était la vérité, il s'était fait avoir lamentablement, manipuler comme d'habitude, autant assumer. Et puisque ses hormones avaient pris le dessus jusque-là, il ne voyait pas le mal à continuer à les laisser mener la danse.

Surplombant Sherlock, il laissa ses mains se promener sur tout le corps offert, découvrant chaque courbe, chaque point sensible. La peau était douce, moite, brûlante… Et pâle, tellement pâle… Cette putain de blancheur semblable à de la porcelaine, qui l'avait rendu fou si souvent quand il arrivait à Baker Street pour trouver le jeune homme, une simple robe de chambre ou un drap sur le dos, qui ne dissimulait pas grand-chose de son torse. Il tenait sa revanche désormais. Le Sherlock froid, si sûr de lui et qui savait tellement se maîtriser n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il gémissait, les yeux clos, se fichant à cet instant de laisser paraître ce qu'il ressentait. Or justement c'était magnifique. Et quand la main se posa sur son érection, le cadet ne put retenir un petit cri, qu'il ravala tout de même bien vite en se mordant la lèvre dans un sursaut de maitrise. Ce dernier geste, maladroit dans sa précipitation, attendri Lestrade, dont le sourire n'aurait pu être plus épanoui.

« C'est bon, hein ? »

Seul un grognement lui répondit tandis qu'il intensifiait la caresse, sa paume serrant la chair brûlante, allant et venant le long de la hampe tendue.

« Oui, c'est bon, reprit le policier d'un ton autoritaire. Il était temps que tu te laisses aller. Ça ne te fera que du bien. »

Nouveau grognement guttural tandis que le gland sous son pouce suintait déjà. Greg n'aurait pu espérer mieux comme réaction, c'était parfait.

« Sherlock ? » appela-t-il avec curiosité.

L'interpellé se contenta d'entrouvrir les yeux en redressant la tête.

« Tu ne l'avais jamais fait ? Te caresser tout seul je veux dire ?

- Pourquoi faire ? »

L'aîné sembla déceler une part de dégoût dans cette réponse, mais ne s'en formalisa pas pour s'y être attendu. Il n'était que plus satisfait du rôle qu'il jouait ce soir.

« Alors je vais te faire découvrir ton premier orgasme. Tu vas adorer.

- Pour ça il vaudrait mieux que vous cessiez de parler », souffla Holmes d'un ton las.

Ah c'est comme ça ! songea Greg. Ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire carnassier, il intensifia sa caresse. L'autre se cambra en une invite qui ne pouvait se refuser. Alors il se pencha vers lui, ses lèvres effleurant le torse glabre, appréciant la texture toute particulière de sa peau. Et comme il l'avait fait avec ses doigts un peu plus tôt, il apprivoisa le corps de ses lèvres, prenant tout son temps. Laissant un suçon plus que voyant dans le cou, jouant avec les tétons, titillant le nombril, mordillant la hanche, léchant ça et là, il s'appropriait ce corps vierge de toute marque de passion, fier d'en être le pionnier.

Durant tout ce temps, sa main n'avait pas quitté le membre raide.

« Lestrade, je… je… »

La voix était incertaine, le regard reflétant la plus parfaite des incompréhensions. Sherlock s'approchait de la jouissance et semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi ce corps qu'il maîtrisait si bien habituellement n'en faisait plus qu'à sa tête. C'était presque amusant de le voir ainsi, songea Greg en relevant la tête pour le fixer. La première fois, ne surtout pas en perdre une miette.

La bouche du cadet forma un oh silencieux, il projeta son bassin en avant et jouit enfin dans un petit cri rauque qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir. Puis il retomba sur le matelas, le corps frissonnant, la respiration haletante. Son regard papillonnant, incapable de se poser sur quoi que ce soit. L'observant reprendre peu à peu ses esprits, Greg garda ses doigts souillés sur la hampe, appréciant l'instant unique à sa juste valeur.

Puis le jeune homme releva la tête tandis qu'un petit sourire naissait sur ses lèvres tel une ultime trace de sa perte de contrôle. C'était un sourire innocent, sincère, un sourire que Greg avait espéré voir sur son visage plus d'une fois, mais qui ironiquement ne semblait guère à sa place. Et effectivement, se reprenant enfin, le visage de Sherlock reprit son expression neutre.

« Intéressant », dit-il d'un ton égal.

Lestrade aurait pu se vexer d'une telle réaction, ou plutôt de l'absence de réaction justement, si seulement il n'avait pas vu son sourire heureux.

« Oui, intéressant, répéta le cadet. Cela dit quand j'ai laissé entendre que je vous laissais ce rôle d'actif, ce n'est pas exactement à ça que je songeais. La vidéo montrait…

- Oh, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

Un instant les yeux du brun reflétèrent la plus intense des curiosités, mais ce fut si bref que Lestrade se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Peu importe, avec ce qu'il lui réservait il aurait une nouvelle fois tout le loisir de lui faire perdre de sa superbe.

Le reste se passa rapidement, trop rapidement au goût de Greg qui voulait tellement en profiter. Curieux d'en découvrir davantage après ce qu'il venait de vivre, Sherlock n'hésitait pas à grogner quelques ordres. Le policier ne trouva même pas à s'en offusquer, se prêtant bien volontiers à ses demandes de caresses, de baisers… Ce n'est que tandis qu'il le préparait, lorsqu'il heurta sa prostate de ses doigts qu'il parvint à retrouver chez le cadet le même abandon qu'un peu plus tôt. Arquant le dos en criant, Sherlock parvint néanmoins à fixer un regard interrogateur sur lui.

« C'est la prostate, dit tranquillement l'aîné.

- Oh ! Bien ! »

A nouveau ces paroles mesurées qui contrastaient tellement avec ses réactions. Lestrade s'en amusa et recommença l'opération plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que le détective, la respiration haletante, ne soit plus capable que d'en attendre davantage.

Au moment de la pénétration, l'aîné hésita sur la position à adopter. Holmes, d'une voix incertaine cette fois, régla la question pour lui.

« Je vais me retourner. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était plus simple pour moi de cette façon.

- Mais…

- Inutile que nous nous regardions, c'est juste du sexe après tout. »

Greg ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien rétorquer à cette remarque tellement censée. L'autre de toute façon ne lui en aurait pas donné l'opportunité.

Le repoussant, Sherlock se retourna, s'installant à quatre pattes. Et pendant qu'il agissait, Greg s'interrogea tout à coup quant à l'utilisation ou non d'un préservatif. Il préférait s'en passer et se savait clean pour se faire tester régulièrement. Et ce n'était pas l'inexpérimenté Sherlock qui représentait une menace. Alors il passa à l'action. Pénétrant l'intimité inviolé tandis que les halètements de plus jeune flattait ses oreilles, il ferma les yeux en faisant au moins pour garder la tête froide. Trop de sensations à gérer… Quoi qu'étroit, le jeune homme était terriblement accueillant et se forcer à agir lentement pour ne pas le blesser était une torture.

Tout entier en lui, il s'immobilisa, se contentant de caresser le dos crispé.

« Sherlock ?

- Eh bien, continuez, marmonna l'interpellé d'une voix sourde. Pour l'instant je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

- Détends-toi, souffla l'aîné à son oreille. »

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit, ce qu'il trouva suffisant pour reprendre. Il voulait prendre son temps, savourer, tout mémoriser juste au cas où… Mais la passion fut bientôt plus forte que tout. Ce corps accueillant était si réceptif que se retenir était impossible. Gémissant, grognant sans discontinuité, Sherlock avait de toute façon dépassé depuis longtemps l'inconfort pour n'être plus que plaisir. Il poussa un petit cri autant de surprise que d'extase lorsque la main de Greg se posa sur sa virilité, reprenant la même caresse qui lui avait fait tellement de bien un peu plus tôt. Il baissa la tête, cessa de réfléchir, de penser à ce qui allait suivre pour seulement profiter. Il avait eu raison de faire confiance à Lestrade, celui-ci faisait des merveilles. Ses mains couraient sur tout son corps en même temps, aériennes, excitantes, il mordillait sa nuque, et son membre qui le fouillait méthodiquement, heurtant régulièrement sa prostate, provoquant à chaque fois en lui une telle montée de son plaisir qu'il perdait peu à peu toute raison… Ses mains tremblantes s'accrochèrent au drap ravagé alors que sa respiration se faisait anarchique. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il aurait pu craindre qu'il ne s'arrête si seulement il avait été capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. C'était bon, trop bon. Il voulait crier à son amant d'aller plus vite, plus fort, mais ne pouvait plus parler, seulement subir. Le feu dans ses reins se répandait dans tout son être, lui donnant l'impression qu'il allait s'enflammer.

Tout à coup il baissa le rideau. Incapable de fixer son esprit sur quoi que ce soit, il ne voyait plus rien. Il ne touchait plus terre, expression terriblement imagée certes, mais qui correspondait tellement bien à son état d'esprit. Ce corps qui était le sien jusque là ne semblait plus lui appartenir, subissant les assauts répétés qui l'emportaient toujours plus loin.

L'orgasme le ravagea enfin, pareil à une délivrance offrant enfin le répit à son corps en demande. C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, espérer. C'était… parfait.

Il eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant la semence de son compagnon se répandre au plus profond de son être. Ce contact terriblement intime aurait pu paraître indécent mais il était finalement totalement naturel et Sherlock, l'espace d'un bref instant de lucidité, se demanda pourquoi il avait attendu aussi longtemps pour provoquer cette étreinte.

Il retomba sur le matelas, luttant pour calmer son cœur devenu fou et retrouver une respiration normale, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. C'était donc ça qui leur plaisait à tous… Compréhensible… Pour une fois qu'il comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir ces individus si terre-à-terre… Il ne sut jamais pourquoi, probablement par vulnérabilité, mais il éprouva une intense sensation de sérénité lorsque Lestrade le serra dans ses bras. Pire, il se laissa aller à savourer l'étreinte.

Greg se sentait bien. L'orgasme l'avait surpris tant par son intensité que sa rapidité, mais le plaisir n'en avait été que meilleur. Et surtout à présent Sherlock était blotti contre lui, son corps frissonnant épousant parfaitement le sien.

« Sherlock ?

- Oui, c'était… intéressant cette fois encore. »

Le ton était en apparence lointain mais il ne parvenait guère à tromper son monde pour une fois. Il y avait pris du plaisir, de cela le policier n'avait aucun doute, simplement le reconnaître l'aurait fait passer pour faible selon sa propre définition.

« Tu voudras recommencer ? »

L'aîné s'était promis de ne pas poser cette question, ne souhaitant pas se montrer trop impliqué mais c'était sorti tout seul. Parce qu'après réflexion il ne considérait plus cette idée d'une relation, même purement physique, entre eux d'un mauvais œil. Comme l'avait prédit le détective d'entrée de jeu, il avait même tout à y gagner. Et une nouvelle fois il s'en voulu d'être aussi prévisible.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je suis certain qu'il y aura d'autres choses à tester.

- Tu peux me faire confiance à ce sujet.

- Bien, conclu le jeune homme tout en s'extirpant de l'étreinte. Mycroft a dû quitter Baker Street à présent, je vais rentrer. »

Un bref instant Greg fut tenté de le retenir, mais s'entendre répéter "Juste du sexe" sur un ton condescendant était au-dessus de ses forces. Il feignit donc la plus parfaite des indifférences, ravalant sa frustration lorsque même au moment du départ l'autre homme ne lui fit même pas grâce d'un baiser. Il n'avait pourtant pas vraiment de raisons de se plaindre, Sherlock avait été franc avec lui tout du long.

Lorsqu'il fut seul, le policier rabattit la couette sur lui, incapable de se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain pour une douche. C'était aussi bien ainsi, l'odeur de Holmes semblait l'imprégner jusque dans sa chair. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'était pas prête de disparaître, à l'image du détective lui-même dans sa vie.

**THE END.**


End file.
